big_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Philippe Vischer
Philippe Wilson Vischer (born June 17th, 1967 in Grand Folks, Iowa) is American voice actor, puppeteer, writer, animator and songwriter. He is best known for creating the series FruityTales and Big Deal with his partner Mark Nawrocki. In 2008, Philippe started expanding the company with JellyTelly and produced a new series called What's In The Bible. He is currently living in Wheaton, Illinois with his wife Linka and two daughters, Sally and Stephanie, and his son, Buddy. "Departure" from Big Deal Since after the production of their first feature film was complete, a lot of fans thought Philippe left the company and wasn't interested working there and thought he hated his past work, and even some crew members believe the rumors for a while. However, Philippe states this is not entirely true and this what he said in his podcast. During the production of Marlin, the company was in financial trouble due to various events (eg. HiT Entertainment trying to sue them after buying the rights from Lyrick Studios). Around that time, they hired a lot of people to help out with their productions before they went bankrupted. There was one new guy who was a new producer and thought he was king, but then one production he was working on wasn't going well, which resulted the project being shut and made the new producer really mad. Just as the company was being bankrupt, the producer thought Philippe was the problem for not letting the crew members doing what they want. So when Classic Media brought the company afterwards, the producer place in their contract that Philippe should stay away from being CEO. When Philippe had a meeting with the owners, he suggested that he should remain as CEO. But this was overturned when John and Eric wanted the company to move somewhere in Nashville and they only wanted Philippe as a consultant, and give him an office allowance so he can stay in Chicago. What the producer put on the contract is that if Philippe came back, he'll walk away and stop making the shows. So during the next few years, Philippe wrote some books and created both Jelly Telly and What's In the Bible. Sometime afterwards, Classic Media was brought by Entertainment Rights from London and Mike thought he'll get an opportunity. But then months later, the company was brought by two other guys and because of it, a lot of cuts had to be made at Big Deal. Fortunately much later, John and Eric brought the company back and thought he'll get another opportunity and possibly join both Jelly Telly and Big Deal together. However, things didn't go well as the head of the company stated they're not interested in Jelly Telly (and possibly shut it down) and didn't want to continue What's In the Bible?. Philippe still wanted to continue his current show, so he rejected the offer. In 2012, Philippe heard in the trades that both John and Eric were selling the company to Dreamworks, so he waited for a phone call from them if they're interested in being involved in Big Deal again. However, he never received one from anyone there. Regardless, Philippe stayed in the company doing voices and wrote some episodes after the bankruptcy. Written * Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear? * Ghost Wants Me To Big Them!?! * Are You My Cousin? * Racket, Shacket, & Ben * Doug and the Giant Lemon * The Action Figure That Saved Christmas * Boy-Harry! and the Alien fro Another Planet! * John And The Big Wall! * Boy-Harry and the Rumor Flower * King Jason And The Pony * Esther... The Gal Who Became Queen * Lyle The Battle Pirates * Marlin: A FruityTales Movie * The Fruitcake of Christmas * A Snail’s Tale * God of the Tomatoes * The Beautiful Land of Pass * The Legos Who Don't Do Anything * Tom Cider and Hucklebanana Finn's Small River Jump * Saint Patrick: A Story of Joyful Giving (co-written with Robert G. Lee and Mark Nawrocki) Directed * Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear? * Ghost Wants Me To Big Them!?! * Are You My Cousin? * Racket, Shacket, & Ben * Doug and the Giant Lemon * The Action Figure That Saved Christmas * Boy-Harry! and the Alien from Another Planet! * John And The Big Wall! * Boy-Harry and the Rumor Flower * Marlin: A FruityTales Movie Voices * Rob * Reznov Celery * Pa Orange * Mr. Morty * Jimmy Mango * Mr. Bezzer * Phil Artichoke * Leek #1 * Tom Orange * Grandpa Jason * Philippe Winkelstein * Apollo Pumpkin * Goliath Lemon Fun Facts * Philippe is a fan of the B-52's and Monty Python, which he often used jokes or references to them in his work. * While in the making of Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear?, he and his wife were in financial struggle. * According to the DVD commentary of Doug and the Giant Lemon, he stated that the desert environment, along with the space environment used in episode 3, were the easiest environments to create at the time. * He started Big Deal with nothing more than his Bible college friend Mark Nawrocki, two interns Chris Olsen and Robert Ellis, and one computer in his spare bedroom. * In episode 36 of his podcast, he was often known as "Flip" by his family. According to his mom, this was because when you say "Phillip" fast, it would sound like that. Philippe had trouble dealing on his name for a while. * Started making short films with his family's Super 8 camera when he was eight years old. * He once met John Lasseter during a Siggraph convention sometime in 1980s' according to his autobiography. * He along with Mark Nawrocki flunked out of St. Paul's Bible college. * He did all the designs of the sets and characters for every show up until The Action Figure That Saved Christmas. * His favorite movies are The Hudsucker Proxy ''and ''Brazil. Works at Big Deal * Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear? * Ghost Wants Me to Big Them!?! * Are You My Cousin? * Racket, Shacket and Ben * Doug and the Giant Lemon * The Action Figure That Saved Christmas * Very Serious Songs! * Boy-Harry! and the Alien from Another Planet! * John And The Big Wall! * Madame Green Tomato * The End of Seriousness? * Boy-Harry and the Rumor Flower * King Jason and the Pony * Esther... The Gal Who Became Queen * 3-2-1 Robots! * Lyle the Battle Pirates * The Ultimate Serious Song Countdown * Heroes of the Bible! * Marlin: A FruityTales Movie * Marlin Sing-Along Songs and More! * The Fruitcake of Christmas * Boy-Harry: The Cartoon Adventures * The Wonderful World of Musical! * The Ballad of Little Moe * An Easter Caroling * A Snail’s Tale * Pumpkins of the Opera * Doc and the Great Pizza War * Minnesota Peel and the Search for Samson's Toothbrush * God of the Tomatoes * Sherlock Holes and the Golden Ruler * BoyHarry and the Bad Tomato * Larry: Cucumber Warrior * Joe and the Small Enter * Ghost Made You Special * The Beautiful Land of Pass * The Legos Who Don't Do Anything * Lessons from the Vacuum Cleaner * Tom Cider and Hucklebanana Finn's Small River Jump * Arc and the Disgusting Promise * Minnesota Peel and the Search for Noah's Raincoat * Saint Patrick: A Story of Joyful Giving * Serious Little Thing Called Love * Elmo- The Little Monster That Wouldn’t * SweetBroccoli Beauty: A Girl After Ghost's Own Heart * It's Not A Meaningful Life * Happy Together! * Twas The Midnight Before Easter * FruityTales Live! Sing Yourself Serious * Princess Cherry and the Pop Star * Harry Learns to Listen * Rob Lends a Helping Hand * The Little Drummer Bro * FruityTales in the House * If I Sang A Serious Song * Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Women * The Sussiless Princess * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * The League of Incredible Fruits * Lettuce Love One Another! * The Little Home That Stood * MacHarry and the Stinky Chocolate Battle * Merry Harry and the Theater of Christmas * Fruits in Space: The Final Fruitier * Guava Night Fever * Beauty and the Meats * Noah's Ark * FruityTales in the House * FruityTales in the City